The Annoying Trip
by Water-Swordsman
Summary: Yugo won Lotto (with a little bit of help from Gado) and the BR gang are all set up to go on a vacation overseas! This story doesn't make sense at the start, cause it doesn't show the story when Yugo bought a Lotto ticket!
1. Prologue

Bloody Roar  
  
The Annoying Trip: So Long, Japan! Hello, New York!  
  
Prologue  
  
This story doesn't make any sense if you new readers read it from the beginning, because it doesn't show when Yugo bought the ticket. Other readers who have read it before should know the story. I accidentally replaced the chapter 1 with chapter 3! IM SO SORRY because I was such in hurry! So for you new readers, if you think it doesn't make any sense at all, just continue reading okay?? Please R&R!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Bloody Roar characters, and it's originally owned by Hudson Software.  
  
Summary of the first chapter: Yugo couldn't afford enough money to pay the local electricity and water!! He decided to gamble his life on Lotto, with the prize cash of 5,000,000,000¥! He went home happily and Kenji thought he had mental disturbance. The wolf zoanthrope even borrowed fortune statue from Long. In the draw date, Yugo was shocked when he faced the truth that the number drawn didn't match his ticket number. When he walked home slowly kicking bins, Gado came to help him solve his problems and gave him his ticket with the drawn number written on it. At home, Yugo called the others the news that he won the prize which took up 2 hours! Kenji shook his head, worried that his fear getting worse. 


	2. Get All Set?

Bloody Roar  
  
The Annoying Trip: So Long, Japan! Hello, New York!  
  
Chapter 2  
Get All Set?  
  
"Hello, Uriko? This is me. Yeah. Guess what? Yugo won Lotto. Pardon? The prize? Oh. 5,000,000¥."  
  
"WOOOOOOWW!!!! REALLY!!?????" came the reply. I shouldn't have said that, thought Kenji. The brown-haired girl laughed from the other side of the line. She was at Shina's mansion (the Gados' mansion) and playing Monopoly with Uranus and Cronos, which was why she hadn't heard the news from Alice. Shina herself couldn't be bothered playing with them, so she just let them borrow it while she read a Sherlock Holmes book. Ganesha was reading an Indian History book by the shelves.  
  
"Have you told the others about it?" asked Uriko, while the others were waiting for her move.  
  
"Yes. Yugo spent two hours calling all his boxer friends and the people in W.O.C. So yeah," Kenji giggled as he heard Uranus was yelling at Uriko, impatient in waiting for her turn.  
  
"Goody!! Are we having a vacation?"  
  
"Err... maybe."  
  
In Long's chamber  
  
"Hmm. I sensed something strange. Something that is not good, but not bad, either. Hmm, I wonder what it is. And something tells me it relates with a close friend of mine. Could it be something to do with Shenlong? No way. He is close to me, but not a friend of mine. He is more like a rival. Maybe..." He walked outside and saw a figure running up the mountain. "Huh?"  
  
"YES!! Master, we are going on a vacation!!!" cried Uriko, panting but far more excited.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" asked Long to his favorite pupil.  
  
"WE ARE GOING ON A VACATION!!!!" Uriko screamed right in his ear. Long would have fainted, if he wasn't a hermit and practiced some defense skills. He grabbed her shoulder and sighed.  
  
"I thought I've taught you to calm down in every situation. Patience is more important than anything else." Uriko smiled playfully and hugged her master.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry Master. I AM JUST TOO EXCITED!!!!" Long was puzzled but kept himself cool.  
  
"And may I ask, what is this vacation that you mean?" He had never seen her pupil being so excited before.  
  
"Yugo just won Lotto and he said that he will take us, the gang, to a vacation overseas." Long frowned but stood still.  
  
"Okay. So... when are we going?" Uriko tried to memorize and finally got it.  
  
"In two days." She winked.  
  
In Narita Airport  
  
"Where is Cronos?????!!!" yelled Yugo, looking at the clock. 8:32AM.The rest of the gang shrugged. They had been waiting for 36 minutes for Cronos to show up.  
  
"I thought Ganesha would have woken him up," said Jenny, yawning. Shina poked her ribs. "Ouch!!"  
  
"Yeah. Ganesha is more responsible isn't he? Such a good old man," said Alice. Uriko and Kenji nodded. Uranus was busy ordering some snacks.  
  
"So... one cheeseburger and a lemon tea?" asked the lady at the counter.  
  
"Uhuh. Oh, and don't forget to add lots of meat, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Do you want some pickled cucumbers, too?"  
  
"Nah. I prefer turnips, mustard and sesame seeds."  
  
23 minutes later, our prince showed up. His right-hand, of course, was busy holding all the suitcases and bags. Gado helped him bringing the things.  
  
"Have you guys been waiting? Sorry. You see, I was overslept until 8, so I had to hurry a bit and not to mention how long I took to comb my blonde hair and some..." Dr. Steven Goldberg (a.k.a. Stun) cut him off.  
  
"Okay, okay, Cronos. We get the picture." He took out a bag full of sleeping pills. He grinned. "Heh, heh. Just in case anybody couldn't sleep properly." The others were looking at him as if he was a nerd or something.  
  
Cronos kissed Uriko's hand. "Have you been waiting for me, my..." But unfortunately he couldn't finish the sentence because Alice and Kenji were knocking him out. Ganesha was busy talking with the others, so he didn't hear Cronos crying for help. Yugo and Long were arguing about which is the best, boxing or kungfu.  
  
"It's boxing, you dumbass!!"  
  
"I believe it's the Xin-yi kungfu I inherited from my ancestors."  
  
"You idiot!! IT IS BOXING!!!" "Kungfu, Yugo."  
  
"BOXING!!!" "KUNGFU." And they just went on and on until Gado stood in between them and told them to stop. "Ahem." He gave them a Look. They stopped.  
  
"Ouchies... You guys are so mean," scowled Cronos after Alice and Kenji kicked him hard on the chest. He put his hand on Uriko's shoulder. Kenji glared at him, but Cronos pretended not to see it. Then he smiled. Uriko just blushed.  
  
"Umm... are we all set?" asked Shina, looking at the others. Stun nodded.  
  
'I suppose," he said. Yugo slapped Long on the back and shouted.  
  
'THEN LET'S GO!!!" 


	3. In the Plane I

Bloody Roar  
  
The Annoying Trip: So Long, Japan! Hello, New York!  
  
Chapter 3  
In the Plane  
  
"Yes, I know, I know. I just want to have bread with jam on the top."  
  
"Er... how many slices, exactly?" The new stewardess was asking Yugo and Alice for their breakfast, and Yugo was getting fed up with her. She kept asking him and Yugo had to keep his fist clenched under the seat.  
  
"FIVE!!!!!" yelled Yugo at the new stewardess. She jumped up in panic, and went to the other seats.  
  
"Jesus," said Yugo, red-faced. Alice patted him on the back. Uriko was laughing, while Kenji was sleeping with a book in his right hand. Shina and Uranus couldn't keep their mouths shut. Stun and Long were concentrating on their own businesses, and Jenny and Gado were talking about the romantic Broadway Theater in Big Apple.  
  
"Jenny, tell me when you worked as a model," asked Gado. Jenny smiled.  
  
"Well, what I actually did was-" But Shina cut them.  
  
"Dad, can I move seat???? It's too-" she gave a Look at Uranus, and continued, "-crowded in here." Gado frowned.  
  
"Aw, come on Shina. Sometimes you have to talk with someone you don't really know." Shina exploded.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ALWAYS DO BY YOURSELF???!!!! YOU ALWAYS HANG OUT WITH THAT MISERABLE OLD BAT AND YOU NEVER-" Gado clamped her mouth shut. Now the whole Economy class cabin was staring at the BR group.  
  
"Just pretend we're not here," whispered Cronos to Ganesha, who slightly nodded. Uranus and the others were whistling innocently. Gado had to say sorry to everyone, who grunted and scowled of being awaken from their sleeps.  
  
"I'm really REALLY sorry. My daughter has just taken a medicine from a check-up in hospital. Please forgive her rudeness..." Then after he finished (which took up 3 hours), he turned to face Shina. Then he started lecturing the leopard zoanthrope.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?! You just woke up the whole cabin!! As a Gado family member, you have to act polite and be well-mannered. You are not to be allowed to shout, young lady!" Shina rolled her eyes at the old lion, and continued to argue with Uranus. Gado yawned, and slept.  
  
54 minutes later...  
  
"This sucks!!" cried Yugo impatiently. "We've been in this plane for nearly more than 180 minutes and we haven't arrived there yet!!" Alice looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"And how many hour do you think that is?" she asked politely. Yugo scratched his head, thinking.  
  
"Err... Lemme think... about 3?" he answered with completely idiotic face. Alice sighed.  
  
"Finally you can do math, but don't answer and stare at me with that... face." Yugo only shrugged, and took a crumpled boxing magazine from his jeans pocket.  
  
Meanwhile, Cronos and Ganesha...  
  
"Tell me my trustworthy right-hand... Do you think Lady Uriko would be contented if I ask her to be my faithful queen?" Cronos asked. Ganesha looked up from the Royal Palace booklet he was reading and smiled.  
  
"Well I would say so, Your Highness. You made a perfect twosome pair, and I'm sure you would be able to produce a gratified family." Cronos grinned.  
  
"I believe it's too good to be true. But I'm always being distressed by the condescending young one who always is by her side... The name is Kenji, and he always acts like he is more preferable than me, the Prince of Kingdom of Zoanhropes. I just couldn't stand him stepping in between of my strong bond with Lady Uriko." He gazed at the young couple-Kenji and Uriko-with unsatisfied eyes. Ganesha shook his head at his prince.  
  
"Your Highness, you musn't be broken-hearted. I assure you would in over the incapable teenager."  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Cronos replied. Then he fell asleep. 


	4. In the Plane II

Bloody Roar  
  
The Annoying Trip: So Long, Japan! Hello, New York!  
  
Chapter 4  
In the Plane II  
  
Finally Uranus sat with Stun, who growled silently as she moved.  
  
"Hi! How do you do? Must have been very boring sitting with the quiet, studious Long. Here, let me cheer you up a bit..." And she started talking about her life; including favorites and non-favorites. She also praised him of being a good doctor, and couldn't shut her mouth.  
  
"Wish I didn't have to go on this trip," mumbled Stun reluctantly. Uranus suddenly stopped and questioned him.  
  
"Excuse 'em moi?" Stun shook his head, "Um, nothing."  
  
"Good! Now let me tell you about the pathetic story when Xion got bruises all over his face and blood dripping from his lips..."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not the blood-sucking Stun anymore. I'm Dr Stephen Goldberg!! Don't think I'm as crazy as Busuzima!!" Gado whacked him on the head.  
  
"Sorry Stephen, but I think you need a bit of rest."  
  
"Who mentioned my name before and said I'm pathetic??!!" Everyone froze and looked. A silver-haired guy stood up from his seat.  
  
"XION!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, except his name isn't Xion anymore! It's Xi-kun!!" cried Uranus. Everyone groaned.  
  
"Why do you have to be in this story???!!" asked Yugo impolitely in front of the guy's face. Xion frowned.  
  
"I thought it was you guys who emulated me. I was trying to have a bit of break from fighting to NYC with Kohryu, Bakuryu and Shenlong, who kept protesting he wanted to kill Long." He looked at Long's direction. "He's not a very good brother, isn't he?" Long remained expressionless.  
  
"I heard that!!" The red-suited Chinese guy jumped out of his seat and grabbed Xion by the collar.  
  
"If you said I'm his brother again, I swear I would kill you and rip your throat." He waved his fist. "I'm his clone. Get the message?!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Jeez, get a break, why don't ya?!" Xion put Shenlong's arm down. Shenlong lowered his fist.  
  
"This is going to be a long, long ride," sighed Shina. Long nodded in agreement.  
  
"Great," Kenji said. Long was puzzled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kenji pointed to Cronos. "We have to spend yet more hours to come while Cronos is trying to impress Uriko with his vocabulary acknowledgement. Little did he know that Uriko is not even a bit interested at school, especially Math and spelling." Long chuckled and went back to his seat.  
  
"Lady Uriko, you musn't be confused by the ruffian peasant. The lowlife lad would never satisfy you with his ninja capabilities. Let me introduce you to the world of-" Uriko slapped him. "Why did you slap me with your soft hand, Lady Uriko?"  
  
"I've told you more than 50 times!! I don't want to marry you!!" Kenji and Ganesha joined the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, and leave her alone!! She's mine, you crackhead!" Kenji cried. Ganesha glared at Kenji.  
  
"How dare you speak that way to His Highness, you sophomoric, mundane child!"  
  
"I don't care in whatsoever way I would speak to him, as long as your so- called 'prince' leaves my Uriko alone!!" Cronos took Uriko's hand.  
  
"Lower your sound volume, Kenji Ohgami. Now, Lady Uriko, shall we move seat, away from this misbehaved, rough, and bad-mannered son of-" He couldn't finish the sentence, as Kenji was ready to pounce him out of the plane. Finally he gave up and let Uriko returned to Kenji. But Kenji didn't know that Cronos still had an idea discussed with Ganesha to capture Uriko...  
  
Shina yawned. She checked her expensive but sporty digital watch. She was sitting with Long, and they remained silent.  
  
Finally Shina had an idea of a topic. "Well, how was your training session with Uriko going?" Long looked up from the Chinese book he was reading during Cronos' fight with Kenji. He fixed his glasses and looked at her.  
  
"Good. She's been learning new skills, and importantly: patience." 


	5. In the Plane III: Be My Guest!

Bloody Roar  
  
The Annoying Trip: So Long, Japan! Hello, New York!  
  
Chapter 5  
In the Plane III: Be My Guest!  
  
"Yeah, going really well." Then Long read his book again. Shina nodded meaningfully, triying to concentrate on her conversation with Jenny (which was, more likely to be said a fight).  
  
"Oh, would you leave my father alone, you miserable bat??!!" she yelled at the blond woman's ear. Jenny rubbed her ear in pain.  
  
"Don't shout at my ear, please," she said, frowning. Shina sticked her tongue out at the bat zoanthrope, and sat quietly.  
  
"Ugh, I don't want to be in the same plane as them anymore..." said Xion, shaking his head and sipped his red wine (A/N: I know he likes red ). Meanwhile, Shenlong was arguing with Yugo. Alice was trying to separate them, but they insisted on going. First, Yugo smacked his head. Then Shenlong gave him a hard chop on his shin. Both screamed at the same time. Alice and Mitsuko rolled their eyes.  
  
"Why did you hit me, you fing dumbass!!" shouted Yugo. Some old people looked at him, shaking their heads as the wolf zoanthrope kept on swearing.  
  
"Well, why did you smack me on the head, senile dog!!?" Shenlong went ballistic. As soon as he let the word 'dog' out of his mouth, the whole BR gang imitated dog's barks.  
  
"Wooof, woof!!" they chimed happily. Yugo cursed to himself, then came back to sit with Alice. Shenlong smirked teasingly.  
  
"Hehe, don't you know that wolfs do 'sort-of' come from the dog family?" Uriko grinned. Kenji burst with laughter. Yugo pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
"Humph, not funny." The polite Alice was patting her boyfriend's back sympathetically, covering her mouth, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"We arrive at last!!!" Uranus stretched her arms wide, and then yawned. Xion was sweatdropping at Kohryu and Bakuryu who were fighting again, about deciding who the real one was.  
  
"I'm the real one, and you're soooo obviously the clone," spat Bakuryu. Kohryu hesitated.  
  
"No, you're soooo wrong, my friend. Wait, you're not my friend, aren't you?? Anyway, I just wanted to say that you are my clone!!" Both were aiming their katanas at each other. Before they could do anything seriously dangerous, Kenji threw his smoke bombs at them.  
  
"Stop it! We've just arrived, and you silly moles want to spoil the lots of fun!??" Both just glared at each other, and continued on with the tour. Uriko opened the map, and scowled.  
  
"Oh, this piece of crap doesn't show us any clear directions!" Alice and Mitsuko looked at her from the corner of their eyes, remarking her use of language. Obviously she's been hanging with Kenji too long, the nurse muttered. And Kenji hangs with Yugo way TOO long. The cat zoanthrope protested on and on until she realized that she read it upside-down. "Oops, sorry. Teehee." Yugo grabbed the map away from her hands.  
  
"Oh, just let me read it!" He read it, and asked Alice. "Hey Alice, how do you read this kanji?" Everyone groaned on his bad language learning. Alice read it, and smiled.  
  
"Hehe, this says 'The cheapest 5-starred hotel in New York!' with the logo next to it." Yugo nodded.  
  
"Uhuh," he said. "Okay, here we go-o!!" They caught a bus, and went all the way to the hotel.  
  
On the way...  
  
12:00 AM "Tell me something Ganesha; what do you call this weird-looking ride?" Cronos asked the big elephant zoanthrope.  
  
"Oh, this is called 'bus', Your Highness," the silvery-white-haired old man answered. Cronos looked at the outside view. Xion just happened to pass by, and he offered everyone a plate full of food.  
  
"Hey, anybody for foods?" he asked. Cronos' eyes lit up and nodded cheerfully.  
  
"Yep! Let it be me!" he looked down at the plate. Ganesha was panicking himself.  
  
"But My Highness, what if the meal is poisoned?!" he said, shivering. Cronos rolled his eyes and decided not to listen to his bodyguard for once in his royal life. Then he spotted a weird-looking dish.  
  
"Unn... excuse me, Xion. If you don't mind, can you tell me what--"  
  
"Ooh, yes, yes. This one is cheese soufflé, beef ragout, les poissons, French fries, Cassoulet, Quiche Lorraine, Pate de Lapin, Tarte fine aux Pommes, et..." Xion explained every detail of the various foods on the plate.  
  
"Ahem." Gado coughed. "I thought I should introduce the French food. After all, I'm French." Xion frowned. Uriko spoke up.  
  
"Yes, I agree with Gado... Besides, Xion, you're Swedish, aren't you?" she asked, looking confused.  
  
"I don't know... but I believe I maybe am," replied Xion, scratching his head. Everyone fell over.  
  
"Well... can we just have a little bit of taste?" pleaded Cronos. Then Xion began dancing.  
  
"Be My Guest, Be My Guest, put my service to the test." He held the plate in front of Uriko. Kenji was turning red. "Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie and I'll provide the rest. Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, why, I only live to serve! Try the grey stuff it's delicious! You don't believe me? Ask the dishes." Everyone sweatdropped. Shina punched him on the face, and finally he returned to his 'normal' mode.  
  
"Oops, sorry people. I think I just got too carried away when watching Beauty and the Beast in the plane." Jenny shook her head mockingly. Kohryu and Bakuryu frowned. Then everyone began tasting the foods.  
  
"Ooh, this one is yummy! I'll have more!" Yugo licked his lips and took some more, followed by Alice.  
  
"This dish is tastes sooo great!" Uranus grinned. She licked her fingers and took a bit of Tarte fine aux Pommes.  
  
"Hm? This dish tastes a bit... well... interesting," mumbled Yugo, taking a spoonful of weird-looking food. Suddenly his face turned green. Alice panicked.  
  
"Yugo, are you alright??" she said, worried. Yugo put his hand over his mouth, shaking his head groggily.  
  
"I... I'm fine...," he sputtered. Then he asked Xion. "Errmm... uggh... Xion... what the hell is this food...?"  
  
"Oh? It's my very own liver pie, combined with pork ribs, turnip and broccoli. How is it? Tastes great?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"Haaaaa...??? LIVER PIE.....????!!" Yugo screamed in horror, for the fact he HATES liver. Then he fell on the floor, unconscious. Everyone began to shake his body, to wake the wolf zoanthrope up.  
  
"What is it, Yugo? Want to get the recipe? Or you fainted 'cos it tasted like in the seventh heaven?" asked Xion innocently. 


	6. In the Bus: Making A Bet

Bloody Roar  
  
The Annoying Trip: So Long, Japan! Hello, New York!  
  
Chapter 6  
In the Bus: Making a Bet  
  
A/N: I'm sorry to label Chapter 5 In the Plane, while the characters already taken a bus. I'm sorry and I can't be bothered to edit it. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Now everyone is glaring at Xion. The silver-haired man looked calm- innocently calm.  
  
"Geez, I don't know that Yugo hates liver... I thought he eats everything- no matter if it's liver, ribs, turnip..." Xion reasoned.  
  
"Well we feel sorry for you but he HATES liver!!" yelled Alice. Everyone tried to cool her down.  
  
"Oh ok I apologise. He has been unconscious for ½ hour now. Let's think of a way to wake him up!" he suggested. Everyone began to think. Suddenly Xion came up with an idea. "Ooh! I know! Maybe we can try to smear wasabi (a very hot Japanese horseradish) on his lips..."  
  
"He also DISLIKES wasabi!!" This time Kenji yelled. Uriko sweatdropped. After that Xion kept giving away his ideas but the others kept neglecting them.  
  
"00 Oh ok... fine. I ran out of ideas, so can somebody PLEASE donate any brilliant ideas?" Xion asked sarcastically. But he got shrugs as an answer.  
  
"Hm. I got a very, very brilliant idea, people!" cried Shenlong suddenly.  
  
"And what is that, Shenlong?" asked Long. Shenlong smirked.  
  
"What if we make a bet? To the person who can wake Yugo first, successfully, may receive an award." Stun's eyes lit up. Xion added, "It doesn't matter in which ways you wake him up with, as long as he wakes up, it is still considered legal."  
  
"And what is the award, may I ask?" asked Cronos. Ganesha poked him on the ribs gently.  
  
"I got a very bad feeling about this, Your Highness," he whispered to the prince.  
  
"The award is... hmm... lemme think..." Shenlong paused dramatically, and then got an answer. "Yes! I got it! The winner may order anything desired to the losers, and the losers have to obey no matter what is being ordered. Anything." He smirked an evil grin. "Including killing other people," he said, making movements with his hands.  
  
"AAAIIIIEE!!!" cried the others. Cronos and Ganesha were stunned.  
  
"But this sounds interesting," said Uranus. Everyone (except Shenlong) narrowed their eyes at her.  
  
"Can we do it in pairs? 'Cos if you're doing it in pairs, the bigger chances you'll get," said Jenny.  
  
"Positive! And the competition starts... NOW!!!" shouted Shenlong. The passengers in the bus looked at him, annoyed.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" they cried (even the bus driver). Shenlong ignored them. Himself was thinking of how to wake Yugo up. He didn't pair up with anyone because he was too busy to even look for a partner.  
  
"I hope we can cooperate well, doctor," said Alice politely. She had to pair up with Stun (Dr. Goldberg). Stun snorted.  
  
"Bah! Shut up because I can't think of anything right now!" yelled Stun.  
  
"How rude," muttered Alice, who was looking at the unconscious Yugo.  
  
So here's the list of the pairs:  
  
Stun/Alice Xion/Uranus Gado/Jenny Kenji/Uriko Long/Shina Bakuryu/Kohryu Cronos/Ganesha  
  
Everyone tried but failed. Take Stun/Alice, for example. Stun took out a HUGE needle with chemical liquid in it. Alice was holding Yugo so he wouldn't move. As he was about to stab the needle through Yugo's bum, the wolf zoanthrope woke up, shouting and yelling about his nightmare, and slept again. Xion/Uranus had to drag him outside toward the bus wheels but Yugo recognized danger. He quickly climbed his way into the bus- still with eyes closed. Gado/Jenny were preparing a military weapon of what happened to be fire cannon. As they fired, as if because of luck or coincidence, Yugo yawned, mumbled something in his sleep and ducked out of the way. The cannon shot through the window, which smashed into thousand pieces. The pair had to apologise to the bus driver and the passengers and promised to pay for it. Kenji/Uriko, who couldn't think of any other idea, held the sleeping Yugo upside down. Uriko tickled his feet with a feather while Kenji tickled the nose. Unfortunately for the young couple, Yugo sneezed hard the couple was sent to the very back seats. Long/Shina decided to kick him out of the bus with kungfu style-fighting. But when Long swung his leg toward Yugo's face, the wolf zoanthrope caught it with his hands, dreaming he was fighting Busuzima. The other two pairs tried as well, but never succeed.  
  
"Heh... heh... He's... heh... too strong..." moaned Uriko.  
  
"I... heh... agree... heh..." complained Cronos. The others wiped sweats off their foreheads. Then they fell asleep. But Yugo woke up just in time. He yawned.  
  
"Hoaaahhm... what a terrible dream I've had... Hey people, why are you guys sleeping? We're arriving at the hotel in about 4 minutes!" he said, sweatdropped.  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


End file.
